Don't Take The Girl
by DramaJade
Summary: Gage is reminded of his first true love when he finds something from the past. Please R
1. Default Chapter

This story is based on the characters of the TV series Walker, Texas Rangers. They belong to CBS Productions, Kick Top Productions, etc. I have no claim to them. But the story is mine. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.   
  
Don't Take The Girl  
  
By: Heather Mullis  
  
It was a hot sunny Texas day at Ranger Headquarters. Gage thought that he would walk in to a nice cool office but, instead he walked in to find it was boiling hot in the office, "they haven't gotten around to fixing that thing yet?" He asked pointing to the air conditioning unit.  
  
Trivette looked at the junior partner, "they're coming this afternoon."  
  
"But that is what they said yesterday," he whined as he looked over at the coffee pot.  
  
Instead of getting his regular cup coffee he bypassed the coffee pot to go get a nice glass of ice cold water. As he returned to his desk he looked over at his partner's desk to see that she was not there.  
  
He then started to work on his paperwork to and after what seemed like forever he finished as he looked over to Sydney's desk noting that she was still not there. He then looked over to her desk again and saw her unfinished reports, "I'll just do this for her."  
  
Trivette looked at him as though Gage has lost his mind, "Gage is that such a wise idea you know that she likes to do her own work."  
  
Gage had worry on his face, it wasn't too often that his partner was late and as he looked at the clock on the wall to see that she was now two hours later. He sighed heavily asking Trivette, "Has she called in?"  
  
"No, but." he trailed off know that Gage was right this wasn't like Sydney at all.  
  
As he worked on his partners reports he constantly looked at his watch wondering where she was. Soon four more hours had passed and he found himself worrying more about Sydney. He made a mental note if she wasn't there within the next hour he was going to go looking for her.  
  
As he looked again at his watch he noticed that he had missed lunch which for him to miss a meal was not normal. He looked at his wife's desk again as he stood looked at Trivette, "I'm going to call Syd." He was interrupted by his phone ringing, "Gage," he said answering it.  
  
"Sydney, where are you?" he asked.  
  
"Gage you know I had that doctor's appointment today."  
  
Gage closed his eyes, "oh yeah, I forgot."  
  
"Well, it is a good thing that I reminded Walker about it yesterday then."  
  
"I just wish that you would have reminded me," he teased.  
  
"Sorry about that," she said trying not to laugh at him. "I have a meeting with Alex this afternoon so I'll meet you at home later."  
  
"Ok talk later," he said handing up the phone. He then pulled out his day calendar and noticed what he had missed all day a not that Syd had her anural checkup, "no wonder she didn't say anything."  
  
As he looked at his desk he couldn't believe how messy it was, "I better clean this up before lunch."  
  
Trivette looked at Gage's desk, "I'd say you better get a shovel out."  
  
"Funny, real funny," Gage said as he sat back at his desk.  
  
An hour later Gage had finally gotten his desk cleared as he looked over at Trivette, "want to go get a late lunch I'm starving."  
  
"What else is new but so am I, let's eat," he said getting to his feet.  
  
As they headed to the door Gage remembered that he had set his fun in his desk drew, "wait a minute I have to get my weapon."  
  
"Gage!" Trivette said as he watched Gage try to open his desk drawer but found that it wouldn't budge. "Why on earth would you put your gun in there anyway?"  
  
"Trivette can I have a little quiet here," he said in mock frustration.  
  
Soon the drawer flew to the floor and papers went everywhere, "just great," he said as he put his gun in its holster. He started picking the papers up and stopped where he was when he saw a ring on the floor. He hadn't seen it in a while. He looked at the words engraved inside, 'To Jade the Girl of my dreams love Francis.'  
  
Trivette looked at the ring in Gage's hand, it was a beautiful diamond ring with a sliver band, "its lovely is it for Syd?"  
  
Gage never heard Trivette he was thinking about when he was in high school. It was 1989 and he was 17. A tear came to his eyes as he thought about Jade and how he visited her grave a few days after he had bought the ring for her.  
  
"Gage, are you alright?" Trivette asked puzzled that Gage wasn't listening to him.  
  
Gage looked up at Jimmy putting the ring into his shirt pocket, "yeah, let's go get that lunch."  
  
As Gage walked with his friends out of the building he wished that Jade was still alive. He knew that he loved her when he was 17 and could help but think about the what if's.  
  
End of part one 


	2. PT2

DON'T TAKE THE GIRL PART2  
  
Gage sat in Trivette's car looking out the window his mind trailing off to when he was in high school. He could see Jade in his mind. He looked into her eyes; they looked like the eyes of an angel. The outside of her eyes were green and the center was hazzle. He smiled thinking back to when he just sat with her in his arms looking into those eyes.  
  
She was his shinning light the one that made him see that everything in his future was going to be alright as long as he had her by his side.  
  
1989 Flashback  
  
Gage held Jade in his arms by the pond next to her house as they looked out at the ducks floating on the water.  
  
"Francis, I hope that life is always like this." Jade confided in him.  
  
"I'm sure that it will," he assured her as he lent down to kiss her forehead.  
  
She looked up at his face and smiled, "I am not sure of it I know it."  
  
Gage watched how her face lit up knowing that she was truly happy, "Jade I love it when you look at me that way."  
  
"What way is that Francis?" Her face lit up more as she spoke.  
  
"You know what, when you look at me in the way that makes the whole world seem to light up," he reminded her of what he had said a million times before then.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that," she teased.  
  
"Oh really," he then started to tickle her in the areas that he knew that she was ticklish at.  
  
"Francis.stop.that," she said in between laughing.  
  
"Stop what?" He asked stopping the tickling.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Gage did you hear what I said?" Trivette asked.  
  
"What sorry Jimmy, what was that?" Gage asked as he was brought back to the present.  
  
"I said that we're here," Trivette repeated.  
  
"Oh yeah, let's go eat I'm starving," Gage then got out of the car following Jimmy into CD's.  
  
Trivette watched as Gage picked at his food, "ok what's going on and don't say that it's nothing," Trivette asked his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
Gage pulled out the ring that was meant to be Jade's and showed it to Trivette, "this belonged to a person that I use to care about when I was in high school.  
  
Trivette looked at the ring, "it's nice what ever happened to her?"  
  
"She was murdered," Gage told him as he trailed off not wanting to talk about it any further.  
  
Trivette noting that Gage was caught in his own thoughts again decided to let him be for the time being knowing that he could talk to Sydney later about it.  
  
That Night Ranger Headquarters  
  
Gage sat at his desk going over the notes that he had gotten on Jades murder all those years ago and he was saddened to think that her killer was never brought to justice.  
  
He was looking at the files as the phone started to ring and caught him off guard making him jump, "Gage."  
  
"Gage, what's going on? You were supposed to be home two hours ago?" Sydney asked her worry clear in her voice.  
  
"Sorry Honey, I'll tell you everything when I get home," he assured her.  
  
"I have a better idea, why don't I come to Headquarters and meet you and we can go somewhere to talk," she offered.  
  
"Not to night Syd, maybe tomorrow we can go out."  
  
"When will you be home?"  
  
Gage looked at his watched then sighed, "In about an hour."  
  
"Ok see you then.oh and Gage I love you," she reminded him as she hung up the phone.  
  
Gage looked at the phone for a moment whispering, "I love you too, Syd."  
  
Gage waited a few minutes reading the rest of the files then decided that it was time to call it a night. He let his eyes wonder to the computer screen and sighed reading how the case was never solved. He thought maybe he would ask Walker later about reopening the case.  
  
Heading to the door he was ready to go home to his wife and tell her what was going on.  
  
Getting into his car her heard someone call to him, he froze where he sat as he remembered who the voice belong to, Jade. He shook his head, "you're loosing it Gage."  
  
As he started the car he heard the voice again coming from behind him, "Francis."  
  
Gage looked in his side mirror to see Jade's body on the ground behind his car. He stopped the car and got out to find that there was noting around him, "Get a grip Gage," he told himself as he got back into his car and headed home.  
  
Gage entered his apartment door to be met by Sydney, "hey Honey."  
  
He smiled at her as she came to his side and kissed him. He pulled her into his arms and held her for a moment, "I love you so much Sydney Gage."  
  
"Trust me I love you too," she assured him. She then pulled out of his arms and looked at him, "what's going on Gage?"  
  
Gage closed his eyes and then opened them, "Sydney I have to tell you about someone that I loved a long time ago," he took her hand leading her to the couch.  
  
Gage pulled out the ring handing it to Sydney, "I bought this for my high school sweetheart. She was killed in 1989. Syd she was killed in front of me. I was going to ask her to marry me but I never got the chance."  
  
"Oh Gage," she pulled him close to her.  
  
"I found the ring today in my desk.I had forgotten all about it, but then when I looked at it.It brought back bad memories along with a lot of good ones."  
  
"What was she like?" Sydney asked.  
  
"She was wonderful," he confessed, "Syd I was looking over some reports at headquarters and I want to ask Walker to open the case back up."  
  
Sydney gave him as kiss, "thanks for telling about this."  
  
He pulled her close, "I love you too much to keep this from you."  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. Part 3

Don't Take The Girl   
Part 3  
  
"So, you want to tell me about the case?" Sydney asked.  
  
"She was shot in front of me, Sydney no one was ever charges with her murder," Gage told her glad   
to get this off his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sydney pulled her husband closer to her.  
  
"I want to talk to Walker about this tomorrow. I want to work on Jade's case."  
  
Sydney sighed, "Gage you know that walker won't do that and if he does he won't let you work on   
the case. You are to close to it…"  
  
"Syd…I know that and I am willing to let Walker and Trivette work on it. I just want this case   
to be solved and the person that killed her in prison."  
  
Sydney knew that Jade must have meant the world to her husband, "Did she any brothers or sisters?  
  
Gage smiled thinking about how great Jade got along with them, "yeah, she had a brother and a   
sister twin to be exact. Man, I would love to see her sister again."  
  
"Why just her sister, why didn't you keep in touch with them?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Well, her brother died a couple of years ago from drug overdose. He couldn't cope with Jade's   
death. Her sister never talked much to me, but now she doesn't talk at all to anyone."  
  
"Why doesn't she talk to anyone?" Sydney was trying to figure out why Gage was so bent on   
finding Jade's killer. She knew that it couldn't just be because of her death.  
  
"She talks a little but she is really…distant," he explained.  
  
"Did she look like her just like her sister?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I could always tell them apart because Jade was not shy, but Cleopatra on the other   
hand was very shy I dated Jade for five years and she might have said two words to me the whole   
time… well make that three.   
  
"Well what did she say hi no and bye?" Sydney joked. "Not much of a talker, huh?"  
  
"Nope she always kept to herself her and Jade was close really close even her than to her   
brother."   
  
"What about her parents?" Sydney questioned trying to figure out what Jade's sister was really   
like.  
  
"Her dad works on cars and her mom died when she gave birth to her and her sister…" Gage trailed off as he thought once more about how Jade died.  
  
Sydney knew then why Gage liked Jade so much she was a lot like him, "that's horrible."  
  
"Yeah," Gage agreed with his wife as he noticed that she looked very tired. "Maybe we should   
just head to bed."  
  
"That would be great…I am pretty tired," Syd confessed.  
  
  
Gage started have a dream that he had not had in awhile it was the day when Jade was murder   
they was sitting on the dock on the ocean watching the waves dance in the moonlite sky   
gage holding her tight against  
his body Jade said to gage "Francis?" Yeah? "Did I ever Tell you the story of the moon and the   
waves" No,why?" said gage  
  
"A long time ago the moon was out and he looked around to see if anybody was watching and he   
started to sing.."  
"You once thought of me as a white knight on hesteem but now you know how happy I can be and   
with a good time on to spend with a dollar on to spend but how much baby do and LA meet" and   
the moon stoped and looked down at the ocean it was dancing to the moons singing and then   
it stop what are you doing up this late ask the ocean I'm the moon im always up this late why   
are you ask the moon well I'm here day and night said the ocean  
  
why was you moving like that i was dancing well what do you call that dance said the moon its   
called Waves  
that nice you know what you sing really good to thank you said the moon let's make a deal you   
will come out at night and sing for me so i can dance the wave dance that away the ships could   
get to there places faster ok agreed the moon so till this day the moon come out at night   
and sings for the ocean to make waves" "Thats funny" Francis said  
  
"I know my dad told me that story when I was little" Gage ask "Jade then how does the ocean   
make waves in the day time?"   
  
"I dont know my dad just told me that story maybe it humms the song I don't know."   
"And we may never know" and started to laugh then Gage had a flash back of Jade bloody body   
in his arms a gunman shot Jade in the head killing her instandly Gage still kept the shirt   
with her blood on it for some reason he could not just part for it. Gage held Jade's lifeless   
body for hours and he never wanted to let her go but he had to.  
  
Gage heard a voice Francis Gage   
get up your going to be late" he woke up and saw Jade.Then he woke up got a shower and ate   
breakfast and he went to the graveyard to see Jade's plot and place flowers on the grave there on   
the headstone lied his high school ring the one that Jade wore but it was impossiable cause she   
was buried in that ring and right behind stood a girl she said "Your going to put my sister's   
murder at peace aren't you" and there stood Cleopatra or so he thought with a puzzled look on   
his face. . . . . . 


End file.
